The Perfect Family
by jason429
Summary: The morning after their wedding Ellie suddenly feels sick but truth be told well... you'll just have to read and find out. CarlxEllie


The Perfect Family

Carl Grimes woke up the following morning after he married his wife Ellie grimes. He heard her throwing up in the bathroom for about half an hour.

"Ellie are you okay?" asked Carl in concern for his wife. "Yeah I'm just a little…Mmph*vomits* a little bit sick" answered Ellie. "I'll call Glenn and Maggie to see what's the matter" said Carl as he picked up the phone.

Later that morning Glenn and Maggie stopped by to see the problem with Ellie. "Now Ellie have you possibly ate anything that have made throw up" asked Glenn. "No nothing at all" answered Ellie. "Okay then when was the last time you two you know made love?" asked Maggie. Both Ellie and Carl blushed and said "Last night". "Oh boy I don't how to put this but Ellie…..you're pregnant" said Maggie.

At that moment Carl fainted and passed out for about a minute. "So uh yeah congratulations" said Glenn. Ellie was in shock at the fact that she was carrying a child. She was worried not only the fact that what would happen to her child due to the fact that she's immune but how would Joel react.

"Carl wake up" said Ellie as she shook Carl awake. "Huh what Jesus I had a nightmare that you were pregnant" said Carl. "Uh sorry to disappoint you but I am" said Ellie. "How did this happen?" asked Carl. "Well maybe a certain someone forgot to use protection" said Ellie. "Oh yeah" said Carl as he realized what happened. "Oh man what do I tell Joel?" asked Ellie in concern. "The truth" sighed Carl.

Carl and Ellie then drove to Joel's house to tell him the news. *knock , knock, knock* "Hey kiddo what bring you here" asked Joel as he opened the door. "Joel we need to talk to you it's important" said Ellie. "Well what is it?" asked Joel awaiting an answer. "Joel…I'm pregnant" said Joel. "W-What?" asked Joel in shock. "I'm pregnant Joel" repeated Ellie. "Oh my god my baby girl is pregnant" said Joel as he collapsed on his couch. "We need to take you to the hospital right away" said Joel as he grabbed his keys and drove Ellie and Carl to the hospital.

Meanwhile Joel, Carl, and Ellie were waiting for the doctor in his office. "Ah Mr. and Mrs. Grimes what brings you here today?" asked the doctor. "We think my wife is pregnant Dr. Johnson" answered Carl. "Well let's have a look shall we" said Dr. Johnson. The Doctor then put gel on Ellie's tummy and used the stick monitor(BTW I have now clue what the actual tools are called or how to spell the doctor that specializes in pregnancy so please understand that A. I get squeamish when it comes to medical mumbo jumbo and B. I know very little about hospital stuff now back to the story) and see indeed if Ellie is pregnant. "Well now it seems you are carrying triplets Mrs. Grimes" said Dr. Johnson. "WHAT?" asked Ellie in shock. Carl and Joel then fainted at the fact that Ellie was pregnant with triplets. "Damn it Carl not again" said Ellie in annoyance."Don't worry they'll eventually get used to it" assured the doctor.

"Now I must ask you something Ellie" said Dr. Johnson. "Shoot" said Ellie. "Is it true that you were bitten eleven years ago and are infected with cordyceps?" asked Dr Johnson. "Yeah what about it?" asked Ellie. "There is a possibility that you're unborn children might either be immune as well or could be infected" said the doctor. "What are you saying?" asked Ellie. "There is a fifty fifty chance that your children will be born healthy or could kill you" explained Dr. Johnson. Ellie's eyes widened with shock. "Now if it is okay with your father and husband I would like to keep tabs on your progress it's our job to make sure your children are born healthy" said Dr. Johnson. "Okay" said Ellie."I'll give you some to think and oh before I forget congratulations" said Dr. Johnson as he left the room. All Ellie could do was cry.

Minutes later Carl and Joel woke up to hear Ellie cry. "Ellie what's wrong?" asked Carl in concern. "The doctor said that because I'm immune that there's a chance than the babies could either be born healthy or be born infected" explained Ellie. "What else did he say?" asked Joel. "He wants to keep tabs on my progress" answered Ellie. "Don't worry baby girl Carl will take good care of you right Carl?" said Joel. "Don't worry Ellie stand by you for our children's sake" assured Carl as he and Joel hugged Ellie.

Five Months Later

"Damn it come on now just….zip….up" said Ellie as she struggled to zip up her pants. "Ellie is there a problem?" asked Carl. "These damn jeans won't fit do you think I've put on weight?" asked Ellie. "No of course not?" said Carl nervously. "Oh come on Carl don't lie to me" said Ellie. Carl tried his absolute best not to say anything to upset Ellie. He knew that hormones from a pregnant woman were his worst nightmare."Ellie I'm telling you it's just the baby weight you look fine, we just need to get more maternity clothes" assured Carl. "Okay sweetheart" said Ellie.

Later that afternoon Clementine took Ellie to the local maternity store. When Clem found out Ellie was pregnant all she did squealed with glee. Clementine was excited that she was going to be an aunt.

While Carl was at home building the nursery for his kids when he heard a knock on the door. "Dad what are you doing here" said Carl as he answered the door. "I came to talk to you about something" said Rick. "Carl I want to give you advice on how to be a father" said Carl. "Just tell me what I need to do" said Carl. "You must ALWAYS be there for your children no matter what" said Rick. "What else?" asked Carl. "Support your wife and make sure she is happy every single day" said Rick. "I will dad" assured Carl.

Later that night Carl and Ellie were in bed getting ready for bed. "I still can't believe we're going to be parents" said Ellie as she pulled the covers over her. "Me neither that's why I'm going to take double shifts one for watch duty and your looking at the town's new sheriff" said Carl. "Oh Carl if only you didn't have to work so hard" pouted Ellie. "But I have to make sure this town is safe and my wife and soon to be born children" said Carl as he kissed Ellie's neck. Ellie giggled as her husband continued to kiss her. "Oh I feel the babies moving" said Ellie as she felt the babies kicking. Carl then placed his hand on Ellie's belly. "Wow they are moving like crazy" said Carl. Carl then kissed Ellie's belly and said "Daddy's little angels".

Four Months later

Ellie was due any day now and she was in so much pain that she had Carl sleep on the couch so she would hurt him.

Ellie was at Clementine's house sitting on the couch while Carl was on watch duty. "Where's Carl anyway?" asked Clementine. "He's on watch duty" answered Ellie. "Well at least he's keeping this town safe" said Clementine. "Yeah plus he's the town's sheriff so he's working double shifts bless his heart" said Ellie. "He must be tired all the time" said Clementine. "He is you know he's trying so hard to provide for me and he….." but before Ellie could finish she felt something weird. "Ellie what's the matter?" asked Clementine. "I-I think my water just broke" said Ellie as she panicked. "We need to get to the hospital NOW" said Clementine as she drove Ellie to the Emergency Room.

Meanwhile Carl was on watch duty when Lee came to deliver Carl some news. "CARL, CARL" said a frantic Lee. "What is it?" asked Carl. "Clementine told me that Ellie is going into labor" said Lee. Carl and Lee then left to drive to the hospital.

When Carl arrived to the room Ellie was in she was screaming in pain. "Ellie I came as soon as I heard are you okay?" asked Carl in concern. "OKAY? YOU CALL PAINFULLY GIVING BIRTH TO OU CHILDREN OKAY ARE YOUN FUCKING KIDDING ME CARL?" said an enraged Ellie. "Jeez sorry" apologized Carl. "Sorry Carl it's the hormones.

"Okay Ellie it's time for you to push" said Dr. Johnson. "Okay, okay" said Ellie as she was ready to push.

"PUSH" said the doctor. "Carl give me your hand" said Ellie. "Okay OWWWWWWWWWW" said Carl as his hand received extremely tight grip. "Sorry" apologized Ellie. "I think I see the head and PUSH" said Dr. Johnson. "It's a boy" said Dr. Johnson. "PUSH LIKE YOU NEVER PUSHED BEFORE" said Dr. Johnson. Ellie then pushed with all her might and two more babies were born. Then the sounds of babies crying filled the air.

"Congratulations Ellie you gave birth to a healthy baby boy and baby girls" said Dr. Johnson. Ellie cried as she held her three babies in her arms. "You know if Tess was still around she would've been happy to be a grandmother" said Joel. "I bet she would've" said Ellie.

Later that night Ellie was sleeping while Carl was talking to his newborns. "You know before you kids were born daddy was scared. I did every thing in my power to make sure mommy was healthy and happy. But now Daddy will be right here and I'll never leave you three or mommy" assured Carl. Although Ellie was sleeping she heard every word Carl said to their kids she couldn't help crack a smile.

The next morning Carl and Ellie were discussing names for their kids. "So what are going to name them?" asked Ellie. "Well we name our son Sam" answered Carl. "What about the girls?" asked Ellie. How about we name one of them Sophia and we name the other one Sarah" said Carl. "How about Sarah Riley Grimes?" asked Ellie. "It has a nice ring to it" said Carl. Carl then kissed his wife.

Later that day as night time approached Carl and Ellie placed the kids in their cribs and kissed their foreheads goodnight.

After everything Carl and Ellie have been through after everything they have done in their past they know it couldn't be for nothing. Now not only the have each other but now they have a perfect family.

THE END.


End file.
